The present disclosure relates to a guide rail that can be mounted on bars of a grid-like side part of a baking oven, a dishwasher, or similar items of furniture. The bars run horizontally and are bent at an angle in bent end regions. The guide rail includes a quick fastening device that includes two mounting elements attached in the end regions of the guide rail and that can be detachably fixed on the bars of the grid-like side part. A first mounting section partially encloses the bar in a longitudinally extending region and a second mounting section partially encloses the bar at the bent end regions. The mounting section of the rear mounting element that is assigned to the rear, bent end region is open in the direction towards the back side of the guide rail. That is so that the guide rail, with the quick fastening device, can be slid onto and attached to one of the bars starting from the front side of the side grid. The front mounting element comprises a leg located below the bar in a section of the mounting element. The mounting section partially encloses the bar in its longitudinally extending region. A flexible catch lug extends upward from the leg, and the lug engages behind the bar enclosed by the mounting element in the assembled position of the guide rail.
A guide rail having a quick fastening device of a generic type is known from DE 20 2006 002 251 U1.
With the construction described therein, the upper, free end of the flexible catch lug extends to approximately a horizontal center plane, or slightly above, of the bar that is gripped by the mounting element.
In order to release the guide rail, if necessary, from its designated mounting position on the bar, it is possible to pivot the catch lug in a manual operation downward to a level beneath the bar, thus enabling the mounting element to be removed sideways from the bar without hindrance.
Under extremely unfavorable external circumstances and with the expenditure of large forces, as well as considering the possibility of deformation, it is at least conceivable, with the state-of-the-art technology, that the guide rail could be unintentionally released from the bar in question.
The embodiments of the present disclosure, improve on and provide for a guide rail so as to guarantee, under all circumstances, a secure fixing to a bar, and in particular, in the front, end region of the bar. According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, this is achieved, for example, in that the upper, free end of a catch lug protrudes into an aperture of the leg of the mounting element overlapping the upper side of the bar.
Through this structurally simple and inexpensive measure, a separation of the mounting element and, therefore, of the guide rail from the bar is only then possible when, by a manual operation, the catch lug is deliberately pulled so far downwards as to enable the mounting element to be pulled sideways over and away from the bar. An accidental release is completely excluded because the upper, free end of the catch lug is fixed in its detent position within the aperture of the upper leg of the mounting element.
This, therefore, guarantees a perfect safeguard against inadvertent releasing.
It is advantageous when the side edge of the catch lug facing the bar and tilted in the direction of the bar extends upwards.
This ensures that, in the case of interaction of lateral forces acting on the mounting element in the release direction, the catch lug is pivoted upwards and is therefore even more securely fixed in the aperture of the upper leg.
Thus, even under extremely high stresses and strains, or when slight deformations of the whole system occur over the course of time, an unintended release of the guide rail cannot occur.
Other features of the embodiments of the present disclosure are discussed herein.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.